


Fright Night - Horror Movie AU

by ShayDez13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, horror movie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayDez13/pseuds/ShayDez13
Summary: Lexa's no fan of horror movies, Clarke loves them so what happens when Polis High holds it's Annual Halloween Fright Night?





	Fright Night - Horror Movie AU

**Author's Note:**

> For Clexaweek Halloween Special!! As always thank you for taking the time out to read this piece I greatly appreciate it, you can always let me know what you think and happy Clexaweek Halloween, I'm excited to see what people have come up with.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

A heat churns and bubbles away inside Lexa’s stomach, slowly seeping outwards as she takes another hesitant step inside. Something tickles the back of her neck, begging for her to turn around and when she finally does nothing but a cold chill runs down her spine.

“Regret saying yes?” Lexa heart jumps at the sound of the raspy voice beside her, knuckles turning white as she grips the loose straps of her backpack.

“No” she replies though the lump in the back of her throat causes her voice to crack. The blonde chuckles reaching out and pulling the reluctant girl behind her and Lexa relaxes slightly at the warmth of Clarke’s hand in hers.

“Remind me why I agreed to this?” Lexa says once they stop in front of a familiar row of lockers. She keeps her eyes trained on the girl next to her, not wanting to chance a glimpse through the small window of the abandon classroom. She knows there’ll be nothing there, but in the dark of night, in the desolate corridors of their high school, Lexa’s imagination runs rampant. All rational and logical thoughts fall victim to the contorted shadows of the night. If there is something lurking in the darkness or worse behind her, only seen through the reflection of the window Lexa prefers not to know about it. Still her instincts kick in and the need to be certain outweighs the initial fear and Lexa finds herself looking anyway. She could almost laugh at how ridiculous she’s being when she looks into the eyes of her own terrified expression. Of course there’s nothing there but the silhouettes of empty tables and chairs stacked neatly together.

“Because it’s Halloween” Clarke says once she’s finally unlocked her locker. Lexa’s eyes snap back to her best friend, ignoring how her heart beats heavily against her ribs. “Plus it’s our last Fright Night”.

The rules were simple, purchase three tickets to three different movies and settle in for hours upon hours of blood and gore fuelled by obscene amounts of caffeine and tooth rotting candy. Of course she had trusted Clarke to pick the movies for them and as Lexa examines the tickets to each movie the discomfort in her stomach spreads.

“The Conjuring” Lexa says with an obvious groan, it’s the only movie she recognises, although Amityville Horror doesn’t sound too enticing either.

“Yep all paranormal, I was going with a theme to help build the suspense”

“Yay” it’s sarcastic as Lexa leans into the lockers with a sigh. She could possibly handle the gore. It’ll make her squeamish at the most but paranormal. Lexa’s no believer in Heaven or Hell but the idea of the devil, of a pure evil flued solely by unadulterated hate and possession makes her skin crawl.

“Hey” Clarke says softly a hint of concern as she brushes a loose strand of Lexa’s hair out of her face “you’ll be alright, I’ll be right here with you”. Bright blue eyes shine through the darkness that surrounds them and this time Lexa’s heart elevates for a different reason. “Thank you” Clarke whispers pulling away so she can reach into her locker to retrieve a plastic bag that Lexa had seen her stash away at lunch yesterday. “I know how much you hate horror movies”. _Hate_ is an understatement but Lexa keeps that to herself because Clarke has been excited about this for months now. Even if it means sitting in a dark room while watching the scenes play out through the small cracks of her fingers, for Clarke, she will. “You want one now or later?” Clarke asks peeling away the plastic to reveal a variety of energy drinks.

“Maybe later” Lexa replies watching as the excitement grows in her friends eyes like a kid on Christmas, she can barely conceal it and Lexa loves how Clarke’s smile radiates through those cerulean eyes of hers. 

 

-

 

They venture further into the bones of the school, passing the two large double doors of the cafeteria. It’s even darker in there, not even the dim street lights from outside can penetrate it and Lexa swallows thickly at thought of what horrors could take place in there. Like the scene of the movie Clarke made her watch, the name she didn’t bother remembering where those disembowelled burnt bodies hung from the ceilings. She picks up the pace as they take a sharp right where a lone light meets them at the end of the hallway. Lexa breathes a sigh of relief as she follows Clarke closely almost stepping on the poor girls’ feet.

There’s at least thirty other students all sprawled out on the floor of the rearranged classroom. Some already dressed casually in pyjamas whilst others sit in groups atop blankets, sleeping bags and thin foam mattresses. There is at least five other movies scheduled to start if they haven’t already spread throughout the classrooms of the school and Lexa wonders if they are all this full. Apparently the idea of a high school slumber party is more appealing than Lexa had first thought.

It’s a struggle to get anywhere and Lexa apologies profusely as she trips over spread out legs and hidden feet. Octavia and Raven have already settled in, half hidden away underneath a fort of pillows and an entanglement of blankets. They barely get a chance to say hello before the teacher draws everyone’s attention to the front. Mr Kane, looking very comfortable in a navy blue tracksuit begins to drone on about school rules. Something about detentions and the cafeteria, Lexa doesn’t know, she’s only half listening because once again Clarke hand is in hers and she’s still hasn’t let go. _Maybe she hasn't noticed_ Lexa thinks to herself as she stares down at the pale hand in hers. It’s nice though, soft and warm and she likes the way it wraps perfectly around hers like the pieces of a jigsaw fitting perfectly together.

“Come on” Clarke whispers using the hand to pull Lexa back to her feet. Pulled from her deep thoughts Lexa blushes as Clarke’s hand slips away. As soon as it does her fingers itch to reach out again. There’s something comforting about Clarke’s fingers interlocked with hers, a sense of security and Lexa aches to feel it again.

“Where are we going?”

“Well you’re not going to sleep in that are you?” Clarke asks pointing down at the skinny grey washed jeans and muddy converse shoes. 

 

-

 

The wind howls through the narrow walkways, buckling the corrugated iron of the verandas and rattling windows in their sills. It causes the rain to batter down against the buildings and Lexa can hear the gentle rumble of thunder in the distance.

“I heard the severe weather warning over the radio” Clarke states as she pushes open the doors to the bathrooms. Lexa smiles politely at the group of girls who step out before following Clarke inside.

“Did they say when it’s going to ease?” she catches the eyes of Clarke through the mirror’s reflection.

“Tomorrow morning maybe” Clarke says as she leans in closer to pull a stray eyelash that has fallen onto her rosy cheek. Lexa nods once before diverting her eyes to her muddy shoes. The black singlet Clarke is wearing falls away from her chest revealing a deep cleavage and it has Lexa feeling suddenly nervous.

Lexa’s the first to change, she not accustomed to pyjamas so instead she just throws on a pair of dark blue soccer shorts and a grey singlet. Her hair’s a tangled mess and she regrets not tying it back before stepping out into the wind earlier. Haphazardly she tosses it over one shoulder before bundling up her clothes and exiting the small stall. Clarke is still occupying the other cubical and Lexa takes the time to try and run her fingers through the mats. Her fingers catch and she winces through the sting but then the lock of the cubical door clicks and Lexa’s attention is drawn straight to the girl standing in the door way.

Strong muscular thighs peek out of tight fitting checkered bed shorts and a baggy soccer hoodie, which has just ridden up enough to exposes a small slither of soft pale flesh of Clarke’s midriff. Lexa swallows thickly as inappropriate thoughts cross her mind. It’s not the first time but like always she ignores them, instead running her hands under the cold stream of water as a distraction. She clears her throat as Clarke steps up beside her, eyes raking over Clarke’s figure completely unaware that Clarke is watching her closely out the corner of her eye. Suddenly there’s a loud bang followed by a loud chorus of giggles as the bathroom door flies open and hits the brick wall behind it. A group of five girls come barging through and to Clarke’s disappointment Lexa’s already turned her back, running her hands under the dryer.

 

-

 

Only the lights at the front of the classroom are on once Clarke and Lexa return. It makes getting to the other side of the room a lot more challenging. Raven and Octavia move as much as they can to give Clarke and Lexa some room, it’s not much but it’s enough to spread out their legs as they lean up against the wall. It’s the first of three movies so Lexa doesn’t bother setting up her bedding, instead she just pulls out the sleeping bag. She unzips it pulling it over both Clarke and herself, tucking it up underneath her.

“Comfy?”

“Yeah, thanks” it’s only a whisper but Lexa loves the rasp in Clarke’s voice. Like gravel it catches in her throat and she notices Clarke wet her lips with her tongue.

“Aright we ready?” Mr Kane says as he closes the classroom door behind him and suddenly silence falls around the room.

“Ready?” Clarke says with a smirk and it takes all of Lexa’s will to pull her eyes away to the front of the room and away from Clarke. The lights are switched off and now there’s only the glow of blue light of the projected screen against the white board. Lexa can feel Clarke’s body relaxing beside her and instinctively she leans in a little closer, but still far enough that they’re not touching.

She can’t help the groan that slips past her lips in the opening scenes, of course there’s a creepy doll, why is there always a creepy doll? The familiar sense of discomfort grows once again and during the scene where there’s red crayon scribbled across the walls of the spare room Lexa looks away. It’s subtle, like something else has drawn her attention and she’s thankful Clarke hasn’t seemed to notice. It’s almost embarrassing because they’re not even five minutes in and already Lexa want to bury her head in the blankets. She almost jumps out of her skin when the loud knocks at the door sound and she can feel Clarke chuckling beside her.

“It’s not funny” she says through gritted teeth and a shy smile but Clarke only laughs harder. It causes a few students to turn around and look at them so Lexa dips her head in a silent apology before relaxing back down again.

Clarke seems heavily invested she rarely ever takes her eyes of the screen. Only once to accept the bowl of popcorn Raven offers her. It’s cold and chewy and it gets stuck in Lexa’s teeth but she nibbles on it anyway.

It’s the bedroom scene that has Lexa drawing her knees closer to her body she’s too busy half shielding her eyes with her legs to see Clarke look over at her. When the door slams Lexa instinctively yelps, thankfully she’s not the only one but she latches onto the closest thing she can. Hands wrap tightly around Clarke’s arm Lexa buries her head into her neck. She can feel her heart battering against her chest but it evens out quickly as she feels the steady rhythm of Clarke’s. It thrums gently just beneath her lips elevated just like hers and Lexa wonders if it’s because of the movie or something else.

“Are you okay?” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s hair.

“Yeah” she says blushing as she pulls away. Clarke stiffens slightly but Lexa doesn’t think too much about it. Eyes focused on the screen but it does nothing to the caged butterflies in her stomach. 

 

-

 

“I promise the next one’s not as scary” Clarke says as she tucks the blanket underneath them.

“That’s what you said about all of them” Lexa states with a subtle eye roll which makes Clarke smile.

“Yeah well, I’ll probably never be able to look at my wardrobe ever again” Lexa watches as Clarke rummages around in her bag pulling out a can and offering one to her.

“Thanks to you I’m never going to be able to sleep again” Lexa says as a teasing smile spreads across her lips.

The art room is a lot bigger which means they can settle down comfortably right in the back corner underneath the large windows. Though Lexa is reluctant, the contorted branches of the trees swaying outside look more like gangly fingers etching their way closer and the last thing Lexa wants is to be spooked by the shadows.

It’s not until the tent scene that Lexa gets the urge to look away again. She knows something’s about to happen, even Clarke is ridged sitting beside her and they both jump when the girl appears vomiting from the mouth.

“Fuck” Clarke gasps and it’s then Lexa looks away because her attention drawn to the tight hand gripping hers just beneath the blanket. It catches her off guard and she freezes momentarily, scared that if she moves just an inch Clarke might pull back. “I wasn’t expecting that” Clarke admits quietly and even though Lexa’s attention is back on the movie she can feel the girls eyes roaming over her and she’s completely aware that Clarke’s hand is still comfortably in hers.

“Shit” Lexa hears Clarke cuss more than half way through the movie, she looks over to see Clarke fidgeting restlessly. “I gotta pee” then it dawns on Lexa that it means they have to go, out there, _alone._

With the bathroom scene still vivid in Lexa’s mind she can’t help but ask.

“Right now?” Only for Clarke to look at her disconcertingly as Lexa chances a glance out the window into the blackened corridors.

 

-

 

Clarke ventures out first but even Lexa can sense she’s hesitant. It doesn’t take long to make it to the bathroom, neither of them mentioning the quick pace of their feet. They laugh together once they reach the safety of the lit toilets, it’s significantly colder in here and it causes Lexa to shiver.

“You’re cold” Clarke notes pointing down at the sheen of goose-bumps covering Lexa’s arms.

“I’ll be fine once we go back” but Clarke is already pulling herself out of her hoodie and Lexa can’t help but look. She so badly wants to reach out her hand, trace patterns with her fingertips in the delicate skin of Clarke’s hips.

“Here” Clarke says with a smug smirk handing over the jumper. Instantly Lexa can feel the heat rise up her neck so she quickly takes it, pulling it over to conceal her embarrassment. She can’t help but take a deep breath in, the warmth of the jumper envelopes her instantly. But it’s the smell of Clarke so strong and addictive that she just wants to burry herself in it deeper. It smells sweet, like ripened peaches mixed with something that remind Lexa of the ocean, like the salt water spray of the waves. It’s intoxicating and Lexa can’t focus on anything else. “Looks good on you” Clarke says though her voice sounds a little lower and huskier than usual.

“Now you’re cold” Lexa replies as she busies herself with the paper towel, self-conscious as to how much time she’d spent breathing Clarke in. The girl in front of her watches her closely, eyes focused on Lexa’s hands, there’s a look in her eyes Lexa can’t quite decipher and it makes her nervous. “We should head back” she offers softly depositing the wet towel into the bins and turning to exit through the door.

A cold hand reaches out and wraps tightly around Lexa’s slender wrist and instantly Lexa’s heart jumps into her throat. It hammers away making it almost impossible to breathe as Clarke pulls her back. There’s a split second where darkened eyes dip down to Lexa’s lips then back up to meet her own.

Then warm lips press gently against hers and it’s like Lexa’s suddenly forgotten how to breathe. It’s soft and tender and the drag of Clarke’s cold nose on her cheek sends a pleasant shiver down her spine. But In a moment of panic Lexa pulls away, eyes trained on Clarke’s as if searching for something. As if silently asking if she’s sure and she finds it, in the way Clarke’s eyes flittering back down to Lexa’s lips like she’s wanted this as long as Lexa has. There’s a desire in her eyes, Lexa can recognise it because it’s the same look she gives Clarke. So Lexa takes Clarke’s bottom lip, relishing in how soft it feels in-between hers and kisses her back with a little more force. Benevolent hands begin to slowly roam aimlessly across the soft skin of Clarke’s broad shoulders, to the back of Lexa’s neck. Like there’s so much both of them want to discover but they both don’t know where to begin. It’s Lexa who runs a hot tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip and she hears how the breath catches in the girls’ throat. Clarke grants her permission almost instantly but the kiss remains as gentle as it began. There’s no tongues fighting for dominance or clashing of any teeth. Instead it feels more like finally coming home, a place where Lexa feels comfortable and safe. Clarke kisses her like she’s savouring every moment. She takes her time mapping out Lexa’s mouth, learning the movement of her tongue as it skates across her own. Captures Lexa’s bottom lip like it’s forged out of the finest china, so fragile and delicate.

"Clarke” she whispers against Clarke lips as her fingers run through the baby hairs on the nape of Clarke’s neck. Maybe it’s a question, maybe it’s a plea but all Clarke does is nods, a gentle hum tickling Lexa’s lips as she walks the girl backwards. Clarke gasps when her back hits the cold brick of the wall but their lips have still yet to part so Lexa swallows it as soon as it leaves Clarke’s mouth. She smiles when she feels the blond wrap her arms around the small of her back. Allows herself to fall into the warmth of Clarke’s body, shivers when she hears a little moan escape past Clarke’s throat. Minutes must fly by but it doesn’t matter to Lexa and for the first time in her life she finally understands what people meant when they said it’s like the whole world stops. In this moment she forgets about the movie playing down the hall, she forgets that that’s where she should be right now, forgets about Fright Night. Because in this moments it’s only Clarke. It’s the silky softness of her legs against hers, the shared breaths they both inhale, the way Clarke ignites her skin in trails of small fire with her fingers.

Then there’s the distant sound of muffled voices drawing nearer and it’s something neither of them can ignore. They’ve already be gone too long, the second movie’s already ended and people are moving on to the next.

“We need to get back” Clarke says reluctantly as she runs the pad of her thumb across Lexa’s kissed bruised lips, foreheads still pressed together.

 

-

 

The teacher isn’t too impressed as Clarke and Lexa sneak into the English room. He glances over at them with a quirked eye brow before tapping the watch fastened to his wrist. Thankfully Clarke’s English teacher is accustomed to Clarke’s punctuality or lack thereof and she’s pretty certain they’ll get off with just a verbal warning.

They find a spot in the left corner of the room, the angles not great to see the screen clearly but neither of them cares. Clarke decides to spread her sleeping bag out so both of them can lay on it for extra cushioning while Lexa undoes hers to use as a top blanket. They lay down together, heads propped up with two pillows each and Lexa notices just how close Clarke is, shoulders pressed snugly together. She smiles when she feels the weight of Clarke’s head on her shoulder, shudders as a warm breath tickles her neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Lexa asks noticing that Clarke can’t see anything from where she’s lying. In the darkness of the room it’s difficult to see her expression but she can knows Clarke is distracted with something.

“I want to kiss you again” Clarke admits quietly eyes peering up at Lexa through long eye lashes. In one smooth motion Lexa manages to pull the blanket over their heads and before Lexa knows it Clarke's lips are back on hers.


End file.
